


Of Frogs & Princes

by sweaterpawnoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawnoctis/pseuds/sweaterpawnoctis
Summary: Alternate solutions to Noctis being turned into a frog. Based off these beautiful pieces of fanart;one&two!





	

Prompto sighed as he turned around another boulder, twirling his gun around his finger from where it was slid into the trigger hoop. The lake was starting to find its form again, both in vast size and appropriate animal life. Just weeks ago it had been overran by red giants and flans, taking all the natural resources out of the land, effectively slowly killing off the other inhabitants in area. Now, thanks to Noctis and the team, it was clear and being maintained by the local hunter group. 

A small smile crept up on the blond’s lips as he thought about the battle they had fought just a few feet away. He remembered the banter, Gladiolus telling him to get back up on his feet as Noctis was asking Ignis for instructions, wanting to nail the beast’s weakness while it was still down and vulnerable. Prompto had taken the liberty of sending out a bright flash, knocking the other surrounding daemons further back with the light. It had given Noctis just enough time to get the lightning into his blade before slashing down on the giant. 

It wasn’t a lie that Prompto had felt proud of himself in that moment, having felt that he had finally done something to help his team. With a kick to a stone, he sighed to himself again and glanced over the water to see his best friend throwing out another cast into the lake. 

“What a nerd,” he chuckled to himself, fondly of course, before moving to sit down on a much bigger rock than he had just previously kicked. He tried to keep his blue eyes off of the raven-haired male, he really did, but it was a struggle when the boy finally looked at peace after all the hell that had broken out the last few weeks. After losing King Regis and his home, Prompto wasn’t sure Noctis would come back to himself, but there he was, fishing, looking semi-pleased with himself and that was all Prompto could ask for. 

He wondered briefly if Noctis was just holding it all back, keeping in all that anger and sadness, possible feeling of betrayal, behind those blue eyes, not wanting to anger Gladiolus any more than he already had. Prompto’s heart felt heavy at the thought as he frowned and instead averted his eyes down towards his boot. It was there that he saw something red, just bright enough to catch his attention, and was moving to tilt his head to the side. 

“Well, hey there, little guy. What are you doing so far away from the water?” He asked softly as he moved to reach down and carefully curl his fingers around the belly of the red frog. With furrowed eyebrows, he inspected it from side to side before feeling a light bulb go off in his head. “Hey, wait a second. Ignis!” He shouted excitedly as he turned his head towards their advisor. 

“Yes, Prompto?”

“Isn’t this one of those frogs we’re supposed to be looking for, for Sania?” He asked as the frog in question croaked at him and tried to jump out of his hands. “Gah!” He exclaimed before tightening his hold a little so he wouldn’t lose the little thing. With quiet ease, Ignis found his way beside Prompto and bent over to take his own glance at the frog. 

“Indeed it is. Good work, Prompto. Do be careful with it as we move to find the others,” he said before tilting his head to the side and even raising an eyebrow. “And try not to kiss it either.”

“What–  _Kiss it_? Why would I  _kiss it_?” Prompto gasped as he held the frog at arm’s length and moved his gaze to look over the older male. 

“Don’t you know the fairytales?”

“What fairytales?” 

“Of frogs and princes,” Ignis hummed as though it was common knowledge to know every storybook tale out there. Perhaps in the crown city it was, but Prompto didn’t remember too many of them. He had, had other things on his mind during those years. 

“I don’t think I know that one,” he frowned. 

“There was once a time that a prince was cursed into a frog and he couldn’t be brought back unless he was kissed by true love’s kiss,” he heard next, making his nose scrunch up as he made a ’ _gack!_ ’ sound. 

“But who would ever want to kiss a frog?” 

“Well, it is just a fairytale, Prompto. They have their own reality and how they live within it. Maybe kissing frogs is a normal past time,” Ignis teased lightly as Prompto moved the frog to sit in his lap instead. His lips pulled to the side in thought as Ignis started to walk off, no doubt to tell Noctis that they had responsibilities to take care of and that he had been fishing all day instead of doing them. 

That night, after all five red frogs had been discovered and given to Sania, they had made their way back to camp to crash for the night and Prompto laid awake in their tent and thought about frogs and princes. It was silly, being a twenty year old, laying on the rest of the boys like a toddler when there was plenty of space for him to lay by himself just a few sections over. However, that thought wasn’t enough to move him from where he was, legs on Gladiolus, side across Noctis’ thighs and hips, head pressed against Ignis’ stomach. 

In the heat of his wondering thoughts, he snuck a glance at Noctis’ sleeping form from under his lashes, checking to make sure his chest rose and fell softly, consistently, before letting his gaze flicker down to his lips. Within a second, he slammed his eyes shut and tried to burrow down deeper against Ignis’ body, sighing in relief when fingers slipped into his hair and massaged his scalp. 

“Sleep,” the man whispered without opening his eyes and soon Prompto was dozing off. The last thing he remembered was a hand moving to hold his hip and a thumb rubbing against it as his mind shut off. 

When Prompto woke the next morning, he was the only one left in the tent. Immediately, he moped while moving a hand to run through his messy hair. It was unlike him to not wake up when someone else had moved, mostly because he was laying on them, so he would feel them, but this morning was proving otherwise. Like a small child, he crawled out of the tent on his hands and knees and flickered his gaze up to see Gladiolus training with Ignis. Had he missed breakfast? 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” the human shield chuckled at him before bringing his greatsword to tip against the runes of the haven. 

“Did I miss breakfast?” Prompto asked with a pout, but Ignis only held his lance behind himself before shaking his head. 

“No. I needed some more ingredients for this morning’s breakfast and sent Noct out to get them. He should be back soon. He’s only in the trails.”

“The trails?” 

“He’s taking his precious time though. Why don’t you go fetch him for us?” Gladiolus mumbled as he lifted his sword again and went to aim for Ignis, who deflected in perfect timing. 

“Right, I’m on it!” Prompto chirped. It didn’t take him long to push up onto his feet and move to skip down the side of the haven and into the trails. 

He figured he’d follow them for awhile, see if he ended up finding Noctis literally on the trails, but when walking around for ten minutes without a sign of the other boy, he headed towards the woods and starting combing through the trees there. No worry ran through his body was he scanned the area, knowing that if it came down to it, Noctis could take care of himself. He was strong and he was brave, more so than Prompto was, and he knew how to fight someone bigger than him, even if it proved to be a struggle. 

Another ten minutes went by before Prompt found himself sighing and heading back to the fishing pool they had discovered yesterday. Noctis had been so excited, but too tired to fish then, but the blond wouldn’t put it past him to try and sneak some fishing in this morning. That hadn’t been so either though because by the time Prompto made it to the water, there was no black hair anywhere in sight. 

“Awh, c'mon, man. Where’d you go?” He whined before hunching over and dragging his feet as he went to search the area further. With a heavy sigh, he moved to look between trees, even in bushes, anywhere he thought some ingredients, but still there was no sign of Noctis. 

Growing slightly annoyed, Prompto started back for the trail, hoping maybe his friend had made his way back towards the haven already and laughing at the fool he probably looked like. Only then did he hear a croak like the day before and slowly stopped to listen for it once more. It was more out of boredom, the reason he found himself looking for the frog, and he was the most easily distracted one in the bunch on top of that. Anything that was out of the ordinary caught his attention and sparked his interested, which was why he found himself turning around and seeing a bright green frog directly behind him. 

“Listen, buddy.. We don’t have to catch frogs today,” he murmured as he moved to crouch down in front of the thing. When it croaked again, he frowned again and shook his head. “No, really. We got all of them and you’re not the right color. No offense,” he continued, but then the frog got closer, making Prompto furrow his eyebrows. It was just a regular frog. It didn’t have any special colorings or marks, didn’t live anyone too specific. It didn’t even look like it was out of place here and yet, Prompto found himself reaching his hand out towards it and to his surprise, it jumped straight into his palm. 

“Well, aren’t you friendly, huh?” He chuckled sweetly before moving to sit down and bring his palm closer to himself. There he noticed what was different. The eyes weren’t quite like other frogeyes he had seen, but he was also no animal expert. He could have been looking at them completely wrong. Maybe it was a species thing. “I can’t stay for too long, I have to find my friend, and if I bring you back, I think you could end up as dinner. Which.. Wouldn’t be good,” he explained as though the frog could understand him. 

As another moment went by, Ignis’ words from the day before swam through his head again and soon he was looking at the frog in a different light. The first thing he thought of was the slime covering the animal. It probably wouldn’t feel good and the taste, if it so happened to get in his mouth, was probably a thousand times worse. Then there was the fact that it was a frog and he was considering this all because of his lack of impulsive control and curious need to see if he could make a fairytale true. Why? He wasn’t sure, because it wasn’t like there was any prince that would want the likes of him. Not to mention, even then, it had to be true love’s kiss and he knew he didn’t have what it took for that. 

However, on the other hand, he knew no one was watching, so no one would laugh at him or find him even stranger if he just pecked the frog really fast. It would be his little secret. That was enough for him as he looked back down at the frog and gave it a look of pure seriousness. 

“Don’t you dare tell your little frog friends about this,” he demanded with a soft tone before slowly, and rather hesitantly, he brought the frog closer to his face. His lips puckered out, his eyes closed, and he felt the frog rumble a little in his palm before finally he was kissing the frog. 

He was  _kissing_  the damn  _frog_. 

It lingered for only a moment before something tingled against Prompto’s lips. It wasn’t a shock, but it felt like one when suddenly there were lips against his own and blue eyes looking back at him. Frozen, he watched the smoke dissipate before finally he was met face-to-face with the exact boy he had been looking for. His eyes went wide and he even moved to pull away before Noctis’ hand found his cheek and pulled him back in for another soft kiss. It was timid and slow, due to the processing that was being done in overtime to handle this moment, but eventually Prompto relaxed enough to close his eyes again and kiss back. 

Another hand found his hip again, like it had last night, and soon Prompto could feel his nose pressing against Noctis’ cheekbone, making his pale, freckled cheeks start to tint with pink. It didn’t last all that long, but when Noctis pulled away, it was only far enough that they could catch their breaths. 

Their lips were still able to brush as Noctis breathed, “thanks for bringing me back.” 

Being at a loss for words, Prompto only noded his head, hoping his blush wasn’t too noticeable, as Noctis moved to lean back just a small amount further. His hand stayed on Prompto’s cheek. 

“A-Anytime, Noct.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me [here](http://sweaterpawnoctis.tumblr.com)!


End file.
